


Hey Potter

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, most sexy use of tempora award 2013, this is apparently my attempt to translate their fucked up chemistry into dating
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Harry dachte, denkt und wird immer denken, dass Malfoy Ärger bedeutet. (Es ist nur seltsamerweise nie der Ärger, mit dem er rechnet.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Hey Potter

**Author's Note:**

> **CN: Essen (referenziert), Krieg (referenziert), Spinne (idiomatisch), Tod (referenziert)**

Harry hatte gewusst, dass Malfoy Ärger bringen würde. War davon überzeugt gewesen und hatte sogar überlegt, das Weite zu suchen, einfach nur, weil er nicht in der Lage dazu war, sich mit ihm auseinander- und ihm irgendetwas entgegenzusetzen. Er hatte also nur geseufzt und sich zu Ron umgedreht und »bei Merlin« gesagt. In der irgendwie-Hoffnung, dass er Malfoy damit verschwinden lassen könnte. 

Aber natürlich hatte er keinen Erfolg mit dieser Taktik gehabt, sodass er nur Sekunden später ein »hey Potter« gehört hatte. Ein »hey Potter« mit dem alle seine Probleme beginnen würden, hatte er gedacht. Und er hatte auch die leise irgendwie-Hoffnung gehabt, dass Malfoy nicht mit ihm streiten wollen würde. Dass er einfach nur mit ihm reden wollen würde. Weil sie gewonnen hatten. Und weil er letztendlich nicht auf Voldemorts Seite gestanden hatte. 

»Potter, ich...«, hatte er gesagt und hatte sich dabei den Nacken gerieben, so wie es Ron normalerweise gerne tat. Als er es bemerkt hatte, hatte er sofort seine Hand zurückgezogen und stattdessen die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. »Potter, ich wollte mich entschuldigen.« Für einen Moment hatte es sich beinahe so angefühlt, als hätten die geschäftigen Menschen um sie herum, die Leichen geborgen und Verletzte weggeführt hatten, ihre Stimmen verloren und in ihren Tätigkeiten innegehalten. Und es hatte sich so angefühlt, als wäre es für einen Augenblick vollkommen still gewesen. So still, dass Harry sein Herz hatte hören können, das einfach normal weitergeschlagen hatte. Als wäre alles normal. Als hätte Draco Malfoy sich nicht gerade entschuldigt.

»Hä?« Harrys Überraschung und die Strapazen der vorhergegangenen Stunden hatten ihn sprachlich nicht sonderlich eloquent werden lassen, und er hatte, zugegebenermaßen, auch keine sonderliche Mühe gegeben, eloquenter zu wirken. Es war ihm einfach vollkommen egal gewesen. Denn _Draco Malfoy hatte sich gerade doch tatsächlich entschuldigt_.

»Ich wollte mich entschuldigen«, hatte Malfoy mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und verschränkten Armen und ungeduldigem Blick wiederholt. »Hörst Du mir denn nie zu, Potter?«

Und Harry hatte gedacht, dass Malfoy trotzdem noch ein Arsch war, auch wenn er sich einmal hatte normal verhalten wollen.

Und er hatte gedacht, dass Malfoy auf jeden Fall noch Ärger bringen würde.  


* * *

  
Das erste Mal, dass sie sich nach dem Krieg begegnet sind, ist im Ministerium gewesen, als Ron und Harry und Malfoy die Ausbildung zum Auror antraten.  
Ron und Harry gelangten zusammen per Kamin ins Zaubereiministerium und bemühten sich sehr darum, nicht bereits am ersten Tag zu spät zu kommen. Gemeinsam eilten sie die langen Korridore entlang und kamen dann irgendwann, mit gerade einmal sieben Minuten und vierunddreißig Sekunden Verspätung, an. 

Harry stieß die Tür auf, weil er es ein klitzeklein bisschen weniger kaum erwarten konnte, endlich zu beginnen. Und dann setzten sie sich so unauffällig wie möglich auf die einzigen beiden freien Stühle, die es im Raum gab. Dass Malfoy genau neben Harry saß, wurde versuchsweise zuerst ignoriert. Als aber Harrys Blicke immer öfter zu Malfoy wanderten und er sich immer weniger darauf konzentrieren konnte, was eigentlich gerade wichtig wäre, drehte er sich zu Malfoy um und sagte: »Was zum Geier machst Du hier, Malfoy?« Aber Malfoy grinste nur süffisant und dachte gar nicht daran, ihm zu antworten. Und Harry hatte einen großen, heißen Klumpen Wut in seinem Magen. Als hätten sich die vielen kleinen Dinge, auf die er derzeit wütend gewesen war, zusammengeballt und hatten sich auf Malfoy konzentriert.

»Ich habe keine Lust auf Deine Spielchen, Malfoy«, sagte er und drehte sich nach vorne, um nicht mehr auf die spitze Nase seines Nebensitzers starren zu müssen. »Das kannst Du vergessen.« Aber Harry hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Malfoys Spielchen bereits angefangen hatte und er überhaupt nichts mehr dagegen unternehmen konnte. – Weil er schon viel zu sehr darin verstrickt war. Einfach nur, weil er zweimal mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Einfach, weil er gerade den ersten Schritt auf Malfoy zu gemacht hatte. Einfach, weil er Angst hatte, sich noch weiter mit Malfoy abgeben zu müssen. – Einfach, weil es gar nicht anders sein konnte.  
  
Und Harry dachte, dass Malfoy immer derselbe Arsch sein würde, der er schon früher gewesen ist.

Und er dachte, dass Malfoy auf jeden Fall noch Ärger bringen würde.  


* * *

Danach sind sie sich immer wieder begegnet und inzwischen arbeiten sie sogar zusammen. Nicht wirklich _zusammen_. Mehr in einer Abteilung, ohne ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln, das über »kannst Du mir den Tacker geben?« hinausgeht. Wobei Malfoy Harry einmal gefragt hat, ob er mit ihm zu Mittag essen möchte, weil sonst keiner mehr im Büro gewesen ist. Aber Harry hat sich nicht darauf eingelassen – im Nachhinein hat er sich dann gefragt, ob er zu paranoid gewesen ist oder ob es eine gute Entscheidung gewesen ist, allein in die Kantine zu gehen, in der das Essen immer grauenvoll schmeckt. 

Ginny sagte ihm natürlich, dass er paranoid sei und die Streitigkeiten mit Malfoy vergessen solle. Dass er als _Retter der Zaubererwelt_ so erwachsen sein sollte, sich mit einem ehemaligen Schulrivalen zu vertragen und ihm auf die ein oder andere Art entgegenzukommen. Letztendlich hatte dieses Gespräch mit einem Streit geendet, in dem Ginny ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie sich bereits seit Wochen mit Malfoy traf und inzwischen sehr gut mit ihm befreundet sei. Und Harry hatte sich gefühlt, als wollte sie ihn hintergehen. Dabei tat sie es ja nicht und das wusste er auch. 

Seine Finger massieren seine Nasenwurzel und er denkt sich, dass es schon ganz gut gewesen ist, dass sie sich getrennt haben, bevor es allzu ernst geworden ist. Weil er sich nichts hätte weniger leisten können, als in Unfrieden mit ihr auseinanderzugehen und sich mit ihr um irgendetwas streiten zu müssen. – Nein, es ist ganz gut gelaufen, so wie es gelaufen ist.  
  
Harry dreht sich in seinem Stuhl hin und her, sodass er hören kann, wie seine Rückenwirbel einer nach dem anderen (in einem wundervollen _knack, knack, knack_ ) dorthin zurückspringen, wo sie hingehören. Sein Tischnachbar – Malfoy, wer auch sonst – verzieht das Gesicht und sieht auf, als hätte Harry ihm gerade eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Und Harry kann nicht anders, als sich ein Lachen unterdrücken. 

»Du findest das wohl auch noch witzig, Potter«, knurrt er und er sieht ausnahmsweise nicht so aus, als hätte er eine Kaffeetasse voll Glückshormone intus. »Wenn Du Deinen ersten Bandscheibenvorfall hast, dann bin _ich_ derjenige, der lacht, das verspreche ich Dir!« 

Harry weiß gar nicht warum, schließlich ist es _Malfoy_ , aber vielleicht auch gerade _weil_ es Malfoy ist, aber er beginnt zu lachen. Und er lacht so heftig und ohne Ende in Sicht, dass er sich die Seite hält und kein Laut mehr aus seinem Mund zu kommen scheint. 

Und irgendwann hat er sich doch beruhigt und sagt nur: »Danke, Mama, ich wusste nicht, dass Du Dir so große Sorgen um mich machst.« Und dann lacht er wieder. Weil er keine Ahnung hat, was er sonst tun soll. Weil dieser Moment so abstrus ist. Weil Ron nicht da ist, um ihn davon abzuhalten. Weil Malfoy und er lachen. Weil _Malfoy und er_ sich so unglaublich _lächerlich_ anhört. 

Dann denkt er, dass Ginny vielleicht recht hat und Malfoy gar nicht so schlecht ist, aber dann ruft er sich in Erinnerung, dass er schon immer paranoid gewesen ist, wenn es um Malfoy gegangen ist, und dass er immer richtig gelegen hat, wenn er sich nicht darauf konzentriert hat, zu finden, was genau an ihm nicht ganz richtig ist.  
  
Und Harry denkt, dass Malfoy eben vielleicht doch kein so großer Arsch ist, wie er früher gewesen ist. 

Und er denkt, dass Malfoy trotzdem noch Ärger bringen würde.  


* * *

  
Sie werden noch öfter miteinander sprechen, wenn Ron nicht da sein wird. Denn wenn Ron da sein wird, wird Harry niemanden brauchen, der ihm die Zeit beim Berichteschreiben überbrückt. Sie werden über Harrys (für _Draco_ ) unerträgliche Gewohnheit, seinen Rücken, seine Knie und seine Fingerknöchel knacken zu lassen, sprechen und sie werden sich dabei immer besser verstehen. Harry weiß es noch nicht, aber er wird mit jedem Mal, dass Ron nicht da ist, mit seinem Stuhl näher an Dracos rutschen, und Draco wird dasselbe tun. Sie werden die Köpfe zusammenstecken und sich darüber freuen, dass sie miteinander reden können, ohne sich verfluchen zu wollen (obwohl Harry immer noch sicher sein wird, dass Draco etwas im Schilde führt, dass er noch nicht nachvollziehen kann.)

Und nach und nach werden sie gemeinsam in der Mittagspause essen gehen. Sie werden im Ecktisch des kleinen Cafés gegenüber des Ministeriums sitzen, sich in französischem Kaffee ertränken und sie werden sich so unglaublich wohl fühlen, dass sie mehr als einmal die Zeit vergessen und zu spät aus der Pause zurückkehren. Aber es wird sie in diesen Momenten gar nicht interessieren, weil sie sich ein bisschen wieder wie Teenager fühlen werden. Vielleicht sogar ein bisschen so wie _verliebte_ Teenager, aber das werden sie nicht zugeben. Nicht vor sich und schon gar nicht vor dem anderen.  
  
»Ist das ein Date, Potter?«, wird Draco dann irgendwann fragen und Harry wird den Kopf schütteln, nicht ohne »davon träumst Du, Malfoy« hinzuzufügen.

Dann werden sie lachen, weil sie es voneinander erwarten, aber tief drinnen werden sie darüber nachdenken und für sich entscheiden, dass es vielleicht ein klitzekleines bisschen doch ein Date gewesen ist. Aber natürlich auch das nicht laut, weil sie Angst haben werden, dass sie sich diese Spannung nur einbilden. Dass es ja nichts Anderes als Freundschaft zwischen ihnen ist.

Und keiner von ihnen wird noch einmal diesen Witz machen, weil sie beide sich denken werden, dass es ihr friedliches Zusammensein zerstören könnte. Dass sie viel lieber einfach so nebeneinander leben, als _gar nicht_ miteinander zu leben. – Und mit dieser Einstellung werden sie lange leben. Einfach, weil sie sich nichts Anderes trauen werden. Weil alles andere Mut erfordern wird, den keiner seit dem Krieg mehr aufbringen kann.  
  
Bis zu dem Tag, an dem Ron die Sicherungen durchbrennen werden, weil Hermione in ihrer Schwangerschaft so unausstehlich wie noch nie sein wird. Bis zu der Stunde, in der er Harry einen Kaffee mitbringen, sich neben ihm verkehrt herum auf Dracos Stuhl setzen und »ich halt das nicht mehr aus, Harry« sagen wird. Bis zu der Minute, in der Draco den Raum betreten wird, um sich auf seinen Stuhl zu setzen, auf dem ja schon Ron sitzen wird. Bis zu der Sekunde, in der Harry »nimm Dir doch einen anderen Stuhl, Ron« zu ihm sagen und Ron vollkommen durchdrehen wird. 

»Ich frage mich, was bei euch da oben falsch geht«, wird er ausrufen, die Arme über den Kopf werfen und wie von der Tarantel gestochen von dem Suhl aufspringen, um Draco platzzumachen. »Warum könnt ihr nicht einfach miteinander.... ach _ihr wisst schon_! Dann müssten wir anderen uns _das da_ nicht mitansehen und ich könnte mit meinem besten Freund darüber sprechen, dass meine Frau eine wilde Furie ist, die mir das Leben zur Hölle macht!«

Und es wird etwas zwischen ihnen verändern. Und es wird zeigen, dass sie irgendwie doch Dates gehabt haben. Aber es wird sie nicht einmal so sehr stören, wie sie es vorher gehofft haben.  
  
Und Harry wird denken, dass Malfoy viel weniger ein Arsch ist als er selbst manchmal. 

Und er wird denken, dass Malfoy ganz anderen Ärger bringen, als er gedacht hat.

**Author's Note:**

>  **für:** [Chaos-Prinzessin](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Chaos-Prinzessin) & das [Romance Adventswichteln 2013](https://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/23153/1)  
>  **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter oder James Potter x Lily Evans  
>  **Vorgaben:** p12 oder p16, ggf. Slash; Romanze  
>  **Prompts:** I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift


End file.
